Blue rose in the bed of a Violet
by Andre Corbin
Summary: Newest chapter - I said SUCK! Just so you know, it's not anything /too/ bad, but made to grab attention R&R. I had fun with this chapter.
1. Wow, I hit my head hard

Please review this, I want as many tips as I can on how to make this better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...No...Negi-sensei, wh..what are you doing?" Nodoka gasped softly as she was pinned to the wall rather forcefully. "I'm expressing myself, Nodoka-san... just like you've always wanted... like I've always wanted." Nodoka's blush darkens furiously as she wiggles lightly, but is pinned fully, and finally, with a pair of lips on her own. Eyes open wide, she closed them slowly and started to lean in to it. Her eyes, however, open wide again as she gasps in pain, the feeling of Negi having reached down and starting to paw at her without any real knowhow. "N..Negi-sensei, th..that..." And Negi, not realizing fear from want, ...

"Aaah!" Nodoka cried out, slamming up forcefully from her bunk and smacking her head on the rung above her. Starting to whimper heavily, Yue wakes and pokes her head over the railing of the bed, eying her friend before gasping and quickly jumping down to grab ahold of her. "Nodoka, you fool... be still, you're bleeding. Damnit... let's get you to the nurse." Yue goes to pick the girl up and is cut off by Nodoka clinging around her bodily. "Yue-yue... Negi.. Negi was... was... tried to... he was trying to..." Yue cuts her off with a finger "trying to let you know that it's a dream. That's all it is, Nodoka... a dream. Hush, conserve your energy and try to stay focused. You've probably got a large concussion..."

Nodoka finally realizes the fact that a thin, lithe trail of blood is seeping down her forehead, her eyes going wide as she faints from the sight of it. Yue, gasping in surprise, reaches fully out and catches Hon-ya where she is, supporting her fully "Haruna, Baka, get up now! Nodoka hurt herself!" Saotome Haruna, pervert herself, sleepily opens her eyes and grumbles, sliding her hand around sleepily in her shirt, scratching at a night-time itch. Then it hits her, jumping up and running straight over to pick up Nodoka without a word. Without even waiting for Yue, Haruna slams the door open and runs down the hall. Yue blinks amazed and starts to follow as fast as she can.

Yue finally catches up, but only after Paru has already arrived. "Yue, stay here with Nodoka. I'm going to go find the nurse... she isn't here, probably went out for a bite of food..." Once more, without even consulting Yue, Haruna runs off in search. Yue slinks scaredly over to Nodoka, looking at her and whimpering. So much blood... walking over to the nurses supplies, Yue pulls out some cleaning materials and begins to clean up Nodoka as tenderly as she can. Sighing softly, Yue wipes up a bit of blood from Nodoka's brow, only to find herself clung to once more without warning. Feeling the warm fluid on her cheek, though, causes her to snap out of her surprised state as she quickly pulls Nodoka away and supports her. Still unconscious.

'Must have been subconscious... that scared me so badly... but why am I blushing..." that just causes her to blush more as she leans in and peers closely, wiping off the last bit of blood from Nodoka and applying a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her grandfather did say that kisses were the best cure. Like magic, Nodoka opens her eyes "Y..Yue-yue... a..are you here?" Yue blinks and leans in, wrapping fully around Nodoka and starting to tear up "Shut up, just shut up and lay there. Damned idiot, don't talk, and don't fall back asleep... Just lay there and hold my hand til the nurse arrives."

Nodoka starts to respond, but is cut off when Yue reaches up with her other hand and holds her mouth shut "I told you to shut up... I won't tell you again." Nodoka whimpers, and nods just a little, slowly reaching up and taking Yue's hand, squeezing it gently and trying to pull it from her mouth. When Yue moves her hand, Nodoka sneaks out an "Arigatou, Yue-yue."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the class slowly filters in to check up on Nodoka. Nodoka's wide awake, as she was told to stay because of her concussion. However, Yue, in her exhaustion from the panic, as well as Haruna, are both passed out(Haruna in the chair next to them, Yue laying with her head on Nodoka's lap, still holding her hand). Every time someone goes to talk, Nodoka shushes them as so they don't wake either of her friends. Chisame grimaces a little as she wraps one arm around herself, the other touching her mouth thoughtfully. Walking over, she leans in and whispers something into Nodoka's ear, which makes her smile. 'So much for being a separatist...' she mutters, causing Chisame to blush and skitter from the room, pissed that she was discovered so easily.

"Nodoka..." mumbles Yue in her sleep, causing Nodoka to look at her with a bit of a smile. Rubbing her hand softly across Yue's cheek, Yue blushes and rubs into it, "please be careful... you'll kill yourself with a stack of books that large..." Nodoka blinks and starts snickering "Silly Yue-Yue... dreaming of books all the time." Nodoka goes to bend down to hug Yue, but winces, developing a headache from moving too fast. Haruna stands, having woken a moment ago, and leans Nodoka back "Slowly there... you knocked yourself pretty good. Just lay back... Yuecchi'd be mad if you strained yourself." Nodoka nods a little and sighs, looking to the side, embarrassed to be scolded.

The nurse walks in. She begins to speak, but notices Yue passed out and smiles, wagging a finger at Haruna. When Haruna goes to join her, "All the results came back. It's just a large concussion."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuna-san, have you been to see Nodoka-san yet?" asks Negi as he walks down the hallway, looking something between worried and thoughtful. "Yeah... she's looked better, but she'll be fine, so says the nurse." "H..hai, I'm glad. Dean Konoe wishes me to go ahead and continue class as normal, or I would have went to see her myself... he's all but forbidden it..." Negi starts to mope before Asuna plops a hand onto the top of his head "Hush, Negi-bozu. He wants you to keep things normal so the others won't be distracted by it. She'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Besides... she's a mage now, just like you... though I don't believe she'll ever be as powerful. She can take care of herself." Negi offers another reluctant Hai before putting on a forced cheerful expression and entering the class.

"Good Morning, Negi-sensei" the class(minus Evangeline, Mana, Chacha and Chisame) chime in unison, standing and giving a little bow. "Good morning, girls. I..." he goes to address the situation then remembers Asuna's words about wanting things to be normal. However, avoidance isn't the answer. "I just wanted to start out this morning by informing you all of what has really happened. Tabloid news aside..." Negi glances somewhat whimsically at Asakura, almost cutting his eyes, Asakura rubbing at the back of her head sheepishly, "Nodoka didn't hurt herself in some scandalous accident. She had a nightmare and jumped up from sleeping, she hit her head in the process."

"As such, she has a pretty-well developed bruise and a large concussion." The class falls silent "However, I've spoken to the nurse myself and she's said that all shall be fine with Miyazaki-san. As such, I would like to request everyone's cooperation in not bothering Miyazaki-san." A murmur crosses the room as Negi squeaks in a panic "I mean it, I forbid anyone from bothering her! This is a direct request... no, not a request, an order from me, as your teacher." The class shuts up, a small grin spreading on the lips of Evangeline. 'Well spoken, brat.' she thinks.

"Now, before anyone decides to protest, today's lesson...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Miss Miyazaki, I can't see a reason to keep you in /this/ location any longer. I'll be coming by your room periodically throughout the next week to check on you, at regular intervals, so expect it. Before class, during lunch, and after class. You come here during lunch, though. Ayase, Saotome, you two can leave now. Miyazaki will return to class shortly. Yue goes to verbally protest, even managing a "But...!" before her mouth is clasped shut by Haruna, who nods and drags the flailing Yue out of the room, shutting the door. Yue turns around as soon as the door is shut and smacks Haruna hard across the face, a look of pure frustration and anger across her face "You ass! How dare you force me to leave h..." Haruna cuts her off, punching Yue square in the face "Don't you ever lay a hand on me again, do you understand me?!" Paru's teeth grit as she glares, hand still in a fist as Yue looks at her through scared eyes "You ungrateful ... ungrateful... Gah, don't you come near me for the rest of the day, or I'll... I'll hit you again." Haruna restrains herself from knocking the shit out of Yue again before turning and walking off. "Haruna... no, please, wait... don't..." Yue sinks to her knees and paws at her eyes gently, wiping away a few tears, ignoring the blood coming from her nose "I deserved that... but I don't deserve you walking away."

Haruna stomps back into the classroom, a look of pure unbridled anger still on her face, still in her night outfit. She walks by Negi, who goes to stop her to say something, but she just reaches out and places her palm towards his face, shutting him up as she walks towards her seat. Ayaka begins to say something as well, but Haruna's glare shuts her up. She slams herself down in her seat, whips out her sketchbook and begins to scribble ruthlessley. Negi gulps and shakily starts to teach again. After about five minutes, though, Haruna snarls and slams her book shut, standing up and walking out again just as soon as she came in. Negi is once more stopped just the same way, as is Ayaka. Evangeline can't contain her chuckling, getting a few strange looks tossed her way.

And even after the five minutes, Yue is still kneeling on the ground outside the nurses office, gently sobbing and pawing at her eyes. "Yue, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit yo..." Yue lurches forward and clings around Haruna's legs "I'm sorry I slapped you! Please don't leave me right now, I'm so scared for Nodoka! She hit her head so hard! I... I.." Haruna drops down and pulls Yue into a hug, managing to move her out of the walkway just in time for the nurse to release Nodoka to wander back to class. Haruna presses Yue's mouth closed again as Nodoka meanders slowly on by and makes her way on, "Don't upset her... don't let her see you like this. Alright?" Yue nods a little, pouting heavily.

"Now, Yue... let's get something straight. We're even, we're back on normal terms, and this is never spoken of. Understand that?" She keeps Yue pinned to the wall, and her mouth closed til she nods, removing her mouth and bringing her face close "Now... be still, you never cleaned off your nose." Yue starts to put on her mopey face, causing Haruna to lean forward and apply a long, almost sensual lick across Yue's lips and nose, wiping off some of the blood and tasting it. Yue's cheeks grow dark as she starts to stutter "Don't look like that, I didn't hit you hard enough to make your face ugly, I know that for a fact!" Yue nods, still dark as Haruna cleans her off and gives her a spare shirt she had in her bag(Way too large for Yue). "Now... let's get you and Nodoka.. and myself for that matter, dressed for class and get to class." Nodoka nods and follows slowly after Paru, making her way and following Nodoka(Who is blissfully oblivious of her followers).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow... I.. I really did hit my head hard." Nodoka mutters as she sees the well-sized dent in the support board of Yue's bunk.


	2. What is this feeling?

Please review this, I want as many tips as I can get on my writing style and so forth.

* * *

Nodoka finally wakes up from her dreams only to realize that she's got Yue AND Haruna staring at her. "Why are you making out with your pillow…" Haruna states bluntly, Yue not stopping her for a change. Nodoka gasps and turns dark, rolling over and ducking underneath her covers.

Yue and Haruna look to each other and grin before turning to walk away "Food's on the table… we're heading out for a few. When you eat, there's a few books on the table that need to go back to the library, if you wish to.

Nodoka nods a little to that and watches them leave from underneath her covers before setting about tearing into the food… so hungry… Looking over at the books, though, she snickers as she notices one of Haruna's Yaoi stuck atop the stack. /THAT/ doesn't go back to the library. Moving it to the side and setting it on Haruna's bed, Yue grabs the stack and heads out.

* * *

Yue and Haruna are walking down the hall, conversing with each other about nothing and everything, just as usual. The school is just as bustling as always, Haruna shoving a Yaoi into Yue's face for her to judge, getting back a blush and a smack on the back of the head for being a pervert "Stop showing me that stuff... I'm not into Yaoi like you. Though... Heh heh ... Nodoka's reactions are always funny." Haruna nodnods, trying to look innocent as she points her finger down the hallway at Nodoka "Shall I, Yue-cchi?" Haruna snickers as Yue looks at her with a look of ... pure death "Call me that again, I'll make sure you have the smallest breasts at the next measuring contest..." she makes a stabbing motion, to which Haruna laughs and waits to see where Nodoka might be going, or what she might be doing.

At this particular time, Nodoka is, much like her friends, seen in a very normal and unsurprising state: Walking along carefully, trying to peer around the side of the tall pile of books she carries so that she can still see where she's going. Of course, the din of passersby makes it hard to pick out voices from any distance off, and thanks to being looking around the wrong side of her book-stack, she doesn't even notice the two of them approaching.

Haruna and Yue look at each other and nod "I have the books" Haruna says, which leaves Yue the body. Sneaking up on either side of Nodoka when she's not paying attention, Haruna grabs at the books and Yue grabs straight at the girls' sides, tickling evily "Hah! Try to walk by us why don't you!" Yue grins from ear to ear as she delivers her merciless punishment for not noticing them.

"Eeek!" Nodoka shrieks, giving a jump as she clutches her sides - clearly the expected reaction, since Haruna had taken the precaution of stealing the pile of books away to keep them from being scattered all over the surrounding area. She pants for breath as she turns to face her attacker, trying to recover from the sudden tickling, and gives Yue a baleful look. "Mouuu... Yue-yue, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that..." she pouts cutely.

Both Paru-sama and Yue are grinning like Cheshire cats, standing there and trying to scheme what to do next "Hai hai..." they both chirp in unison, Haruna setting the books down in a chair. Before Haruna can even show off her new Yaoi... Yue holds up a drink to Nodoka "Here, try this... tell me what you think it is, and if you like it." Raspberry iced Coffee with Lemon puree'... one of her more extreme attempts. Haruna goes to stop Nodoka, but decides that not having a sore knee from Yue is best in order.

While the little Bookstore girl may have been caught off-guard by the tickling attack, she's been friends with Yue for a long time - she knows how to deal with situations like this one. "Sure, Yue-yue," she replies to her best friend's request with a soft smile, and accepts the drink-box. Taking it fully from Yue, she brings the straw to her lips and sips on it for a few moments. She makes a bit of a face, and says, "Eeh... I liked the maccha cola better," as she hands it back. Actually, she did let a tiny bit of the dangerous-sounding drink touch her tongue, as opposed to completely faking it... but by taking the box fully into her own hands, she alleviated the chances of having an unexpected squeeze give her a big mouthful of the stuff.

Haruna grins and whispers "You're quicker than I give you credit for, Bookworm." Yue cuts her eyes at Paru, who simply holds up her new Yaoi "Take a look, Nodoka" and whips it open to a nice juicy part, just for her. But, that's not supposed to go in there... seems she has another S/M Yaoi... Yue shakes her head, "Ecchi..." Haruna nods in agreement and waits for the impending reaction. It's just too fun to torment the poor girl.

Poor girl managed to catch a break with the drink, but then to be presented with more of Paru's naughty mangas... The naughtiness already inside her head (whose existence she doesn't wish to admit to) is quite enough for the poor girl, so she doesn't have particularly great deal of tolerance for the things Paru likes to show her. As the page is suddenly opened and thrust in front of her unsuspecting eyes, she can't help but look at it - causing those eyes to widen, and her hands to clap over her mouth as her cheeks flush a brilliant pink. The 'eep' she tries to make comes out sounding more like a squeak, and she quickly turns away to look at - well, really anything else.

"Oh, come on now, it isn't that bad..." Flicking to another page quickly, she pops it to Nodoka "Nothing like this" It can stretch THAT big!? Yue reaches over and baps Haruna on the back of her head, snatching the book and closing it before depositing it into her satchel "You get this back later if you're good." Nodoka's already been embarrassed enough for the week. Reaching out to tug at Nodoka, Yue looks at Haruna with a look of 'You know I'm kidding, right'? Haruna nods a little, trying to be sneaky and walks away... turning to Nodoka and being so tempted to cop a feel to make her squeak again. Squeaks are so cute. Instead, though...she grabs Yue's ass, causing Yue to turn dark and jump up, trying to smack the girl. She runs off laughing and Yue threatens her with a fist, humming said S/M Yaoi at her as she runs off and having enough practiced aim to peg her right in the back of the head.

Nodoka gives another embarrassed sound as Haruna shows her another page of the manga, and while she (luckily) isn't given time to process the entirety of what she sees, she still sees enough to cause her hands to clench a bit involuntarily - one of which, still clutching the drink-box from before, subsequently sends a splash of raspberry iced coffee with lemon puree all over her shoulder. Ech... Nodoka notices Yue's admonition of their green-haired friend and gives her a grateful smile, but misses the grope and tossing of manga entirely in her distraction at what she's done to her clothes. "Uweeh..."

Grunting a little and slightly annoyed, Yue helps the girl standing fully and walks right up to her "Be still, you got some on your jacket. This stuff will stain… let me get it off." Holding lightly onto Nodoka's arm, Yue leans forward and starts to lick at the jacket where the stuff is "I don't really have any other way to get it off before it stains, just hold still, alright?" she requests, deadpan in her expression. She's... using a new type of shampoo for some reason, as she smells like an orange peel.

Nodoka squeaks again a little bit as her arm is taken hold of, giving the tiniest start to draw away before stopping herself, relaxing a little - until Yue starts to lick her jacket. Poor little Hon'ya can't keep the blush out of her cheeks at that, flushing softly as Yue licks at her shoulder. "H-hai..." she replies quietly, trying to keep herself still. When did Yue start using new shampoo...? She didn't remember seeing a new bottle in the room... Wait, where is her mind going? She starts to shake her head to clear the thoughts of how nice her hair smells out of it, but stops herself as she remembers about the keeping still. Uweeehh... Now she's even more embarrassed than when Paru was going out of her way to make fun of her...

Licking a little more, Yue goes to lap up the last bit of the stuff, which landed just on the edge of her neck... of course, she could wipe it up, but her mindset was to clean it otherwise "Almost done." Leaning in, she starts to lap softly at Nodoka's neck, not even thinking as her tongue laps off the remainder, cool and damp. Stepping back and smiling, she gives a little affirming nod "There. All better." Her expression is pretty much normal, not giving it any thought. A girl walking by is giggling like mad, having naughty thoughts(Yue luckily doesn't hear her or she'd beat the girl upside her head).

Nodoka doesn't squeak as her neck is licked, but a shiver runs down her body, and she leans into Yue - almost imperceptibly, easily mistaken for simply wobbling on her feet. She nods tremulously as she is assured of being nearly finished, and the flush in her cheeks deepens a little as part of her wishes Yue'd quit such embarrassing things, while another small but insistent voice inside her wishes she wouldn't have to stop. As Yue steps away from her, she turns to look at Yue, clutching her hands (and the semi-crushed drink box) to her chest, a weak smile on her face. "...Thank you, Yue-yue," she murmurs softly, luckily also oblivious to the passing gigglers... Though in her case, noticing them would simply cause her to be even more mortally embarrassed.

"Come on, bookworm. There's something that Haruna and I really wanted to show you, which doesn't involve her smut." Yue reaches out and snags her hand, intent on dragging her off in the direction she's planned on. Only to remember... "The books..." grumbling, she walks over to the books and tucks one pile under her left arm, turning "Grab the rest under your right arm and I'll lead you to where it is... don't want you getting lost trying to see over the books." and she waits, holding out her hand.

Nodoka blinks a little bit as Yue snap her out of her thoughts, and nods quickly, looking around to find where the books had been put as she quickly takes up her portion of the heavy volumes. So many years of carrying heavy piles of books has given her petite frame some surprising strength, so she is able to carry her half of the books with only one arm, and she takes offered hand, squeezing it a little and nodding to Yue to let her lead her off.

And off she sets, holding onto the hand tightly, lacing her fingers in Nodoka's without even thinking about it "Well... I kind of lied. Haruna wants me to bring you to her for something, but she won't tell me what... Really, I have no idea what runs through that girls head sometimes." Nodoka nods a little bit as Yue speaks, her fingers lacing right back in with hers and holding tight - though unlike her long-haired friend, the bookworm is quite conscious of the fact. "I-I see..." she replies weakly, not really sure what to say but feeling like she ought to reply with something. Yue continues to grumble under her breath, walking along, dodging down and through hallways til she comes to a doorway that leads to a meeting room. "And here you are... if you give me your books, I'll return them to the book stand and we can sort through them later. Alright?" And without waiting for permission, she grabs the books and trots off, looking very dutiful. She blinks a little bit as Yue stops suddenly. Her hand seems reluctant to release hers as she pull away, taking her books from her and trotting back off from whence she came without giving poor Nodoka the chance to say anything. Haruna snickers and opens the door "Perfect little pawn she is... come on in, Nodoka. I promise I won't show you anything else like the Yaoi..." As the door opens, she meeps slightly in surprise, and looks over at Haruna curiously... Even more so when she sees the whole rest of the class. "What..." she starts to say as she's ushered into the room, but cuts off as Negi and Asuna speak. As she opens the door... there's everyone else from Class 3-A, including Negi-sensei. "Miyazaki-san!" he calls out "You came, you came!" Asuna balls up her fist and lightly taps him on the head "Of course, that's Yue's best friend after all. Did you forget what today is, bookworm? Yue's birthday. We're all throwing her a party... and you and her are the guests of honor. But first, you have to sign the card... well, cake." The class cook walks up and hands Nodoka a little squeezy tube of icing and directs her to the LARGE cake and a spot right next to Yue's name left open for signature.

A bit of a flush creeps back into her cooling cheeks as she sees Negi-sensei, though no one would be likely to notice or care since this is essentially par for the course for her. When she is reminded of the occasion, though, she stops in her tracks, and looks down at her feet for a moment, feeling very foolish. She -had- forgotten, having spent the entire morning reading the books in the pile Yue had just trotted off with, and while deeply appreciating the reminder, she nevertheless chastises herself mentally for her absentmindedness. She blinks curiously though, as she is identified as being one of the guests of honour... but Yotsuba-san's appearance and offer of icing drives that thought out of her mind. ...A cake... To sign like a card? A group card, to Yue? ...Nodoka's cheeks flush again as she tries to think of what she could possibly write there, and her hands tremble a little bit as she approaches to apply her signature. Negi's proximity doesn't exactly help her trembling any, but she nevertheless manages to uncap the icing, and carefully squeeze out the dark violet frosting into the shape of the kanji and kana of her name. She pauses after this, looking over the cake and all the kind and encouraging things people have written along with their own names... but she simply stands there a moment, at a loss. Finally, with a great effort of hand-steadying and even more effort of not feeling like every one of her classmates is watching her (even though they are), she simply draws a single kanji and kana in the remaining space... The three strokes for 'woman', another three next to them for 'child', and the four strokes of a hiragana 'ki'... "Suki." Nodoka puts down the icing with trembling hands, and tries to shrink out of sight as her cheeks flare.

Haruna spies what it says, but says nothing, knowing better and actually enjoying it. Asakura sees to, but Setsuna knocks the camera out of her hand before she can take a picture. Everyone else pretends not to know what was written, but Negi, who's blatantly oblivious and a little too short to see it. There's a knock on the door, everyone falling deathly silent. The lights flick out as Haruna whispers in Nodoka's ear "Go answer it, bookworm. It's for you." Indeed, "Nodoka? Are you still in there? What's going on? May I come in, I found a book on the stack I think you'll like, don't know if you've already read it..."

Nodoka nods a little bit, still red with embarrassment but having had enough time to get her trembling under control. She walks, steadily enough to make her quite proud of herself, back over to the door, and takes hold of the handle. Realizing that her heart is in her throat, she takes a moment to steady herself before she turns it silently, disengaging the latch and pulling the door open to welcome her closest friend... Simultaneously praying silently that everyone else will shout "Surprise!" or do something of the kind, as Nodoka herself feels quite at a loss for words.

The first ones to squeak out welcome are the Narutaki twins, practically climbing Nodoka and shoving her to the side to welcome Yue. They beat everyone to 'Surprirse' before the door's even fully open. Nodoka squeaks loudly as Fuuka and Fumika climb up her side and on top of one another, causing the already emotionally off-balance girl to lose her physical balance as well, landing on her bottom with a little.

* * *

"Ow". She frowns to herself momentarily, mentally chastising herself for thinking grateful thoughts toward the Narutaki twins for making her not have to be left face-to-face with Yue as the rest of the class offer their congratulations. Squeaking and trying to pull away, they manage to tug Yue far enough in to set off the confetti ball above her head "Surprise!" everyone (but Zazie and Mana, Eva and Chacha being not there... or so it seems) chirps out, rushing to give best wishes. Yue, however, pulls away and looks completely distraught, wondering.. "What's going on?!" She's quick, though, to notice what the twins did to Nodoka, rushing over and helping her up "What is all this... commotion about?" Kaede walks up "Your birthday, of course, de-gozaru..." Yue blinks and... stares as everyone tries to smile, holding out presents to Yue, Yotsuba holding up the cake expertly and showing off the signatures. Yue's eyes scan it quickly notice... She burns darkly and looks to Nodoka "..." she's lost for words, so she stays silent for the moment.

Nodoka blinks a bit as a hand on her wrist distracts her from her own thoughts, and she looks up to see Yue's face as you help her back to her feet. Her cheeks flush deeply again as she watches her look over the cake, and as she look back at her, her eyes drop to the floor... and then look back up at Yue again after a few moments. In a weak voice, she offers, "...Happy birthday... Yue-yue..."

Haruna walks up and pats Nodoka on the shoulder "Good job, bookworm. You managed to speak." she grins and reaches over, handing a little package to Yue "Here, goofball. You should have been expecting this... I don't know why you're playing dumb." Yue grumbles and reaches out, jabbing her playfully in the stomach with a finger "I'm not playing." Paru retorts quickly "Oh? You really are then?" Yue squeaks out in annoyance and jumps up, smacking her atop her head. "Baka..." Each girl comes up in turn to hand Yue a present, who seems to have to content herself to stacking the presents on a table near her. Finally, everyone but Asuna's has given her a present. Asuna walks up and hugs her lightly "Hey... You know, Nodoka's been waiting so much for this that she almost passed out from anticipation. You should thank her... you noticed the cake, right... what she wrote?" Yue nods and blushes darkly. "I'll say something when no one's paying attention... no, better yet, let me pull her to the hall for a moment." Asuna nods and provides distraction as Yue tugs Nodoka out the door "Can you close the door, Nodoka..." Nodoka feels as though she's in a bit of a daze as everyone hands Yue their presents... Really ever since she condensed her feelings into a single word for writing onto the cake. She almost doesn't even notice being pulled out into the hall until Yue tells her to close the door behind her, which she does gently before turning slowly to face her. "Aisurukototo Aisarerukoto... Sukoshi furimuite ... Watashi mo, Daisukiyo Zutto... " and with those few words said, she leans in and tries to kiss Nodoka softly... but longingly.

Meeting Yue's eyes just as she begins her final sentence, she listens to the words... and a jumbled, confused mess of emotions scramble across her face as her eyes moisten, mouth starting to stretch into a little smile. The smile doesn't last long, though: as soon as she sees Yue leaning toward her, she throws her arms around Yue's neck, and meets her lips with her own, trying desperately to keep herself under control, her kiss gentle, the pent-up desires added on to by every indirect kiss shared through juice-box straws in check.

Yue, though the instigator, is caught off guard. Her kiss met, she falters for a moment. Gulping and letting out a tiny 'Arigatou', she nudges Nodoka backwards against the door, returning the kiss happily. This way... no one can interrupt the kiss by opening the door... stop it from opening Nodoka just gulps down air breathlessly as Yue backs away momentarily, her arms never loosening around her neck as she is pushed with her back against the door. She 'mmf's softly as the the kiss is renewed, Yue's right hand creeps up and lightly strokes at Nodoka's cheek, her other squeezing tightly at her skirt, trying to keep from panicking and breaking the kiss. Nodoka can't help from making a soft cooing sound as her cheek is so gently caressed. However, Chibi-setsuna floats up and lands on Yue's head, scaring the hell out of her "Sorry to interrupt But Setsuna wanted me to remind you... that you are in public. There's a room down the hall if you want to continue, but do so after the party! Now get back in there and enjoy yourselves!" And with that, Chibi-Setsuna departs as soon as she came. Scowling, Yue embarrassedly looks to the side "Gomen..." she whispers, in a tiny voice.

When Yue jumps back, pulling her forward by her still-wrapped-around-her arms, she squeaks loudly, and gives - just for the barest fraction of a moment - a venomous glare at the paper-summon floating there. Her smile returns almost immediately though, and she meets Yue's eyes as she looks back to her, cheeks glowing, and shakes her head a little bit. "It's okay..." she replies quietly, and lets her arms slide down from her shoulders. Her hands move forward, taking hold of Yue's arms, and sliding down to take both of her hands. She gives them a squeeze, and then lets one go, while lacing her fingers in with the other. "Should we... go back in?" she asks softly.

"Hai…"

* * *

Then Nodoka moans gently and opens her eyes. Yue's kneeling next to her, holding her head gently in her lap "Hey… you alright, Nodoka? You passed out when you got knocked over." Yue gives the twins a death glare, who are both being held like baby kittens by Kaede. Blinking, Nodoka looks around the room and starts to cock her head just a little before realizing she has her face right at Yue's crotch. Blushing horribly, she starts to sit upright, but wobbles and falls back down. "Er… Yue-Yue… you can let me go if you wish." She silently curses herself for saying it, but is pleasantly surprised by the fact that Yue doesn't let her go. "Relax and let me help you into a chair… you still seem to forget you've got a concussion."

Yue helps Nodoka to stand and sits her as the rest of the class looks a little forlorn. That was unexpected. However, Nodoka can't help but look entirely sheepish as she realizes that the entire scene she just had occur was nothing but a dream… 'Why am I having these strange thoughts lately…' she asks herself , only to hear the words "Nodoka wa watashi no ichiban taisetsu na tomodachi desu kara... Watashi mo, daisuki desu."

Nodoka's eyes widen as she starts to say something, but is cut off by the twins being let loose to grab Yue and pull her back to the presents. Shaking her head and smiling, she mentally asks herself what her feelings are, only to say softly "Suki…"

* * *

Editor's note, on translations of the Japanese phrases… don't shoot me, I'm not a Japanese expert, but… they are as follows(roughly)

Suki – Love(generally)

Aisurukototo Aisarerukoto... Sukoshi furimuite ... Watashi mo, Daisukiyo Zutto... – To love and be loved … that is my wish … You are my friend, and my love…

Nodoka wa watashi no ichiban taisetsu na tomodachi desu kara... Watashi mo, daisuki desu. - Nodoka is my most (precious/important) friend, so... I love you, too.


	3. I'm alive and right here

Walking back to her room after the party, Nodoka hugs herself tightly and is quite lost in thought. So much so she rambles aloud, causing quite a few people to look strangely at her. "... Aisurukototo Aisarerukoto... Sukoshi furimuite..." Blushing just a tiny bit, she hugs herself tighter as she makes her way to the nurses office. "Ma'am, are you here?" Nodoka calls out, greeted by the nurses response and appearance. "Well, I was just about to come check on you. How are you doing, Miss Miyazaki?" Nodoka reaches up and rubs at the back of her head, fidgeting a little bit "Well... normally, I would say fine, but it seems that, as of lately, I'm... well, I seem confused about things."

Cocking her head, the nurse both smiles and frowns in succession, reaching out and guiding Nodoka to sit down "Explain it to me, then." "Well... it's just that, well... " she starts to blush darklky "I... I'm... I'm in love with someone, but.. but since my concussion, I seem to keep having these strange feelings towards one of my friends. It isn't normal, not right. It's so confusing." Thinking for a moment, the nurse walks over to her desk and pulls out a little bottle of medication, offering a cap full of a bit of liquid "Drink some of this and have a good nap. I think you're probably just fatigued. Confusion is quite common after concussions, as is amnesia. You don't seem to be forgetting anything, though." Taking the little cap, she drinks it and shivers. "Yeah, it tastes bad." the nurse replies, retaking the cup to go wash it out.

"Well... I.. I kind of fainted earlier as well. At my friends birthday party, I was knocked over and it seems the sudden change in my balance caused me to black out." The nurse grimaces just a little "Well, that certainly isn't good. If you don't watch it, I'm going to have to confine you to bed rest. It could have been several things, from sudden movement in front of your eyes to an actual case of inertial vertigo. Try not to make too many sudden motions, your balance will be off and probably affected for a good two weeks, with the fact that you hit your head that hard." Nodoka nods a little and starts to close her eyes as she hears "Is this... friend of yours, the one who just had the birthday party, is this friend the same one you think you're having feelings for?"

Nodoka nods just a bit, feeling relaxed beyond what she expected. "Yes... at first, I thought it might just be admiration, but... but I've had several dreams now since the incident, and even something of a hallucination while at the party. One that my friend confessed to having deep feelings for me, unmet by anything, despite the both of us having the same love interest... I just don't.. know what to do." Nodoka yawns softly and curls into a little ball, quickly falling asleep. The nurse smiles to herself as she walks over and covers the girl up "Sleep well.. you're probably just fatigued. Now, time to figure out who just had a birthday..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue cocks her head and gives the nurse the strangest look "Stay away from Nodoka? I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I don't see the reasoning, nor the point." The nurse reitterates in a rather annoyed tone "For the fourth time, Ayase Yue, your presence around Nodoka is causing her too much stress and I am making it an official nurses perscription to be isolated from you. If you continue to associate with Nodoka during the time of her ailment, I'll see to it that the headmaster find a better placement for you, be it lodging, or class schedule. Do I make myself clear?" Yue growls lowly as she stands up and starts to shout back "You pig-headed fool, how is being with my best friend any harm to her! If it hadn't been for me... she'd have.. she'd have wallowed in her own pain for hours! Possibly died!" Hot tears stream down Yue's cheeks as the nurse shakes her head "Youth and arrogance flow freely. You are hereby dismissed. Leave this room now before I give you disciplinary actions." Yue growls aloud as she turns around and walks out.

"I'm going to hurt her... so badly, I'm going to teach that nurse she doesn't know what she's talking about." "ADEAT!" she hacks out roughly, holding her book in front of her and starting to flip through it. Spells... spells to force recognition... "How can I prove to her that I am good for Nodoka... how do I prove that I'm not a hindrance." The book flips open to a page with a few lines about friendship, a single line in the center in bold. "Sometimes, if you truly love someone, you have to let them go and hope they come back." A famous quote that causes Yue to hiss venemously at the book and throw it down, the book vanishing quickly. Negi rounds the corner and notices Yue crying. Gasping, he runs up to her to say something, causing her to turn her face and roughly push him out of the way "MOVE!" she squaks his direction, before gasping and looking like she's ready to be hurt "Oh, Negi.. Please, please forgive me Negi-sensei..."

Negi rushes her, though, and tackles her to the ground, holding her down and not letting her move "Silence, and still..." Yue obeys quietly as she feels a pair of arms slink around her, holding her tightly "Now calm down, Ayase-san, this isn't like you. You aren't one to lose your emotions and let them get the best of you." Starting to sniffle again, Yue openly starts to sob. "But.. but I've been banned from seeing Nodoka! How am I supposed to be calm when I've been forced away from my best friend?!" Negi blinks and sighs, simply hugging Yue tighter before whispering "Sometimes... distance is the best thing you can do for a friend. Don't cause problems... even if you can't see the logic in that request, just obey it for the time being. I doubt the person who told you to stay away has ill intentions in mind for Miyazaki-san." Taking a deep breath and seeming like she's about to try to push away, Yue flips around and buries her face into Negi's neck, openly crying as he manages to get her to her feet and wander her back towards her room.

Asuna watches sadly from the wall across the way "I feel sorry for Nodoka... one is in love, the other simply loves as a friend. Who is going to be hurt worse..." Evangeline walks up and says simply "Bouya, speaking he'll be left without someone who truly loves /him/. At least how I see it." Asuna acks and turns to look at Evangeline, who looks both like the cheshire cat(with her grin), and just a tad sad. "Master, why don't you say what you mean. Negi-sensei won't be without someone who loves him, he still has y..." Evangeline turns around and smacks Chachamaru in the face with her book satchel "Baka! Learn your place and watch your tongue!" Chachamaru cocks her head "But... how and why am I supposed to watch my tongue? Wouldn't that prove more of a hindrance than anything?" Evangeline fumes and stomps off as Asuna can't help but chuckle. "And life goes on..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue finally falls asleep, leaning on Negi's lap and crying herself out of consciousness. Sighing, Negi gently strokes her head before whispering a spell of refreshment, as well as one to make her sleep better. Picking her up and setting her down on the bed, Negi covers her up and starts to pull away as her arms cling around him and pull him, struggling and all, back into bed with her like a giant Negi-bear. "Don't leave me alone, Nodoka..." she whispers, pressing her face firmly into his back. Blushing lightly and sighing, Negi relaxes and sufffers himself to allowing this. He's too nice after all. And at that point, both Nodoka... and Yue... have a dream. However, this dream is no normal dream. It's a dream of and with each other. A dream of just their own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Secchan! Please, help Yue! She's hurt!" Konoka calls out as she runs over to try and help Yue get out of the middle of a swarm of demon bats. Setsuna looks over just in time to get hit in the head and knocked out cold. Konoka turns to see what the problem is, only to gasp out and charge straight for Setsuna, crying out in fear and anger "Leave her ALONE!" The demon's destroyed instantly as she collapses in a heap of exhaustion atop Setsuna, having somehow tapped her latent powers and drained herself completely. Nodoka pushes herself up from where she was, having been previously winded and makes her way to where Yue is laying, bleeding and quite beaten. "Yue-yue... please, please be alright." Evangeline walks up, looking at the two "Pull yourself together Honya, don't make a show. She doesn't have too much longer left in her..." Reaching up and holding her right arm tightly, Evangeline's fingers dig into her flesh "She has only a few minutes. Make it something she'll remember even past death, Nodoka." Gasping first in fear, then Anger, Nodoka stands and slaps Evangeline as hard as she can, somehow managing to pass the barrier she normally has up(which causes Evangeline quite the surprise) "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YUE!" Nodoka stands there, ready to hit Evangeline again as the little vampire shrinks back just a touch. Turning her back towards Nodoka in defeat, she says simply "It's the truth... learn to deal with death.It happens too often for one not to, especially in this profession."

Hot tears run down Nodoka's cheeks as she turns and looks at Yue, who sucks at air and can't seem to get a proper lungfull. "N..N..Nodo...ka..." she manages to whisper, said name causing its owner to kneel beside her and gently rub at her head "Take... take care... of Neg...i-sen..sei for... for us." Yue offers a smile as Nodoka shakes her head "No.. don't say such a thing. Please, don't speak that way Yue." Taking a deep a breath as she can and coughing blood up heavily, she shakes her head "I still, even at this point, refuse to believe I'm dying. This isn't how it's supposed to happen. All of those..." Yue coughs heavily and repeats the deep breath to continue "... books we read... I'm supposed to be the Knight, to save you. Or... or the princess, and be saved by Negi. But.. here I am, with a hole in my chest." Nodoka begins to sob uncontrollably as Yue reaches up and wipes the tears from her cheeks "Come now... don't cry, smile for me, please, Nodoka? I've never liked you...your... tears..." her hand starts to fall away as Nodoka clutches it to her cheek. The hand falls backwards...

Lifeless...

"Yue-yue! No... don't do this, noo... nooooooooo" she starts to cry out, howling aloud and clutching Yue to her, kneeling there and trying to breath life back into her. Suddenly she cries out as a spell envelops her and Fate Averuncus descends in front of her. "Now you die, just like your friend." Nodoka looks down at Yue, ignoring Fate as she slowly turns to stone. The last thing that Nodoka can see is Yue's dead face... and Fate's foot striking her stone face and shattering it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Secchan! Please, help Nodoka! She's hurt!" Konoka calls out as she runs over to try and help Nodoka get out of the middle of a swarm of demon bats. Setsuna looks over just in time to get hit in the head and knocked out cold. Konoka turns to see what the problem is, only to gasp out and charge straight for Setsuna, crying out in fear and anger "Leave her ALONE!" The demon's destroyed instantly as she collapses in a heap of exhaustion atop Setsuna, having somehow tapped her latent powers and drained herself completely. Yue pushes herself up from where she was, having been previously winded and makes her way to where Nodoka is laying, bleeding and quite beaten. "Nodoka... please, please be alright." Evangeline walks up, looking at the two "Pull yourself together Honya, don't make a show. She doesn't have too much longer left in her..." Reaching up and holding her right arm tightly, Evangeline's fingers dig into her flesh "She has only a few minutes. Make it something she'll remember even past death, Yue." Gasping first in fear, then Anger, Yue stands and slaps Evangeline as hard as she can, somehow managing to pass the barrier she normally has up(which causes Evangeline quite the surprise) "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT NODOKA!!" Yue stands there, ready to hit Evangeline again as the little vampire shrinks back just a touch. Turning her back towards Yue in defeat, she says simply "It's the truth... learn to deal with death.It happens too often for one not to, especially in this profession."

Hot tears run down Yue's cheeks as she turns and looks at Nodoka, who sucks at air and can't seem to get a proper lungfull. "Y...Yu..e..." she manages to whisper, said name causing its owner to kneel beside her and gently rub at her head "Take... take care... of Neg...i-sen..sei for... for us." Nodoka offers a smile as Yue shakes her head "No.. don't say such a thing. Please, don't speak that way Nodoka." Taking a deep a breath as she can and coughing blood up heavily, she shakes her head "I still, even at this point, refuse to believe I'm dying. This isn't how it's supposed to happen. All of those..." Yue coughs heavily and repeats the deep breath to continue "... books we read... I'm supposed to be the Knight, to save you. Or... or the princess, and be saved by Negi. But.. here I am, with a hole in my chest." Yue begins to sob uncontrollably as Nodoka reaches up and wipes the tears from her cheeks "Come now... don't cry, smile for me, please, Yue? I've never liked you...your... tears..." her hand starts to fall away as Yue clutches it to her cheek. The hand falls backwards...

Lifeless...

"Nodoka! No... don't do this, noo... nooooooooo" she starts to cry out, howling aloud and clutching Nodoka to her, kneeling there and trying to breath life back into her. Suddenly she cries out as a spell envelops her and Fate Averuncus descends in front of her. "Now you die, just like your friend." Yue looks down at Nodoka, ignoring Fate as she slowly turns to stone. The last thing that Yue can see is Nodoka's dead face... and Fate's foot striking her stone face and shattering it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Yue and Nodoka jolt upright at the same time, holding onto an each other even though they're not there, both cradling the other in their laps "Nooo..." sobbing Unison, one is suddenly grabbed by the school nurse, while the other by her teacher. "Calm down! Relax, it was a nightmare!" The scene is similar in every way, save the girl involved. Both finally calm down, accepting that it was a nightmare, only to ask to be able to see the other. Negi agrees to go speak to the nurse, and returns to Yue about fifteen minutes later, nodding just a little "She agrees, so long as you promise not to make a show of it." Yue nods like a scolded child and slinks along behind Negi, embarrassedly walking up to the nurse and bowing an apology. Smiling, the nurse walks out of the room to leave Nodoka and Yue to themselves. But, before Yue can even respond, she is pinned to the wall and clung to by Nodoka "Y..you.. you died... you died in my arms, Yue-Yue!" she cries out, crying into Yue's non-existent chest. "I.. did? But.. but you ..." Yue shakes her head and remembers promising not to make a scene. Worrying if she started, she'd get kicked out, Yue just holds Nodoka "Calm down... I'm alive and right here. After all, if I wasn't here, who would there be to balance you out with Negi, hmm?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Takamichi, it's your census too, then, that Nodoka and Yue have some sort of mental link?" Negi asks, looking up at Takamichi with a little bit of worry on his face. "Yes, Negi-kun. Such a strong one I haven't seen since the days of your father and ... well, I'll leave that up to you to find out later. However, suffice it to say, there are only a few reported cases of true links in history, and this is the strongest I know of. No two magi partners have been closer, and these two aren't even that yet. I wonder what would happen were they ever to become partners." Negi shakes his head "I have no idea... I can only hope to one day find a partner with half as much a link as they have." Takamichi smiles and ruffles Negi's hair affectionately. "You will, Negi-kun, you will. At least, if you keep up with your current schedule. Now, go to class. Don't be late. Oh, and tell Asuna-kun I said hello."


	4. I'm so stupid!

Waking up to a warm body, Nodoka yawns and smiles as she gently nuzzles into her cushion's chest. Her cushion's name just happens to be Yue. Yue doesn't budge in the least, quite warm and tired. 'She is so close…' runs through Nodoka's mind as she gently nuzzles Yue's chin with her nose. Nose wrinkling in response to being tickled by hair, Yue goes to sneeze. Squeaking, Nodoka huddles in and barely dodges the sneeze. As she raises herself, however, her cheeks are stained a dark pink colour from the fact that her lips are barely an inch away from Yue's. She goes to move away, only to find herself pulled close by Yue unconsciously wanting to stay warm.

SNAP

Asakura's camera shutter quickly goes off as she turns and goes to print it, only to find herself face to face with the resident vampire. Asakura lets out a nervous laugh as her eyes go pale from being placed under a control spell by Evangeline. "Hand over that camera." To which she does… "Now, be a good girl and shoo." And to that Asakura responds obediently as well. Evangeline turns and looks to the door, "Miyazaki, you owe me a large debt.

Nodoka's eyes widen large as she feels herself pressed firmly to Yue's lips. Her panic dissolving quickly into a happy lull, a little imp lays claim to the logic section of her brain. Bringing her right hand up, Nodoka keeps Yue steady as she leans in and presses her lips more heavily to hers, breathing the same air as she is in pure bliss for just a moment. As Yue opens her eyes, she feels a small, damp and cool object quickly retreat from her mouth. "Nodoka…"" she questions, only causing her friend to push away and dart out of the room. Hearing Evangeline's comment, she goes pink and runs off, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Yue sits there, confused and suddenly quite cold. Touching her lips softly, she begins to realize exactly what happened. Eva walks into the room and offers Yue the camera. Yue cocks her head and looks at the screen, only to begin to blush. "Eva-sensei, did you take this?" Evangeline laughs "No. Actually, I removed that from Asakura's excited little mitts." Yue lets out a sigh of relief "You and Nodoka owe me a large debt." Looking slightly nervous, Yue shakes her head "No, only I do. I'll pay whatever debt Nodoka owes you."

Eva claps her hands with a little bit of sarcasm. "Oh, goody, I was hoping for a large meal and not two small snacks." Yue looks mortified. Gulping and starting to protest, "Oh, calm down. If you think I want to suck some wimpy little girl dry, you're delusional." Still, though, Yue's eyes don't seem less suspicious. "Chachamaru will deliver you a message tomorrow that will name a place and time. Meet me then and I'll name my price." And with that, Evangeline simply vanishes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his room, Negi shivers against Asuna's side and opens his eyes. "Fate…? No… I must be imagining things." At the same time, however, Setsuna collapses in exhaustion at the feet of a young woman. "What shall we do with her?" A girl on the shoulders of a giant monkey shape asks. "Nothing..." Replies the younger and much smaller girl. With that, the two turn and walk away, leaving Setsuna in a pile all alone.

Nodoka makes her way out to the school grounds, still beet red and quite in a tizzy. "I'm so stupid!" she exclaims, starting to tear up. Running to the edge of the woods, Nodoka suddenly stumbles over Setsuna's form, causing her to bump her head on the ground. Groaning heavily, she turns and realizes exactly what dislodged her attempt to run. "Aieee!!!" she squeals out, waking quite a few things. First and foremost, the shrine maiden grounds keeper (and a few dozen minor demons that got past the demon detection devices at the school). Mana hears the scream and grabs her rifle, ignores the fact that she was in the middle of a cleansing ritual, and bolts out the door.

"Miyazaki-san.." Mana whispers upon finding her, "What…" before she can continue, however, Nodoka warps around her ice cold form "It… It's… It's Setsuna! She's… She's…" Nodoka's eyes roll back in her head and she faints from panic. Shaking her head in annoyance, and a little bit of pity, Mana lies her down and suddenly sees Setsuna. "Sakurazaki-san!" Mana rushes forward, kneeling besides the downed warrior and searching her for wounds. "Captain Tatsumiya, duck!" Without even attempting to see who it is(only one person calls her that), Mana flattens herself out atop Setsuna's body and feels a strong gush of air come flying past her. Turning to see what happened, she sees a small bird demon splatted against a tree.

"Captain… are you alright?!" Negi quickly asks, dropping to his knees next to Setsuna "Yes, I am. Worry not about me; get Sakurazaki-san out of here and to the infirmary. I'll take Miyazaki… she simply fainted from seeing Sakurazaki-san passed out." Negi grimaces a little and nods, Asuna finally catching up to him. "Negi…" she pants, breathing hard from the fast sprint "What… what happened?" Negi ignores her and grabs Setsuna, quickly whirling and rushing her straight to the infirmary. "Mana, care to explain?" Asuna huffs to catch her breath as Mana stands, shivering a little in the cold wind, still damp and cold from her cleansing ritual. "I'm not sure what happened to Sakurazaki, but I know that, for a fact, as far as I can tell… Hon'ya fainted. Though I'm not sure if her concussion was part of the reason."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without staying around to banter, Mana departs, taking Nodoka with her to the infirmary too. Before Asuna can depart, though, Chigusa Amagasaki forms a barrier around the area, sealing Asuna in. "That magic… you're that sultry wench from the Kyoto trip, aren't you?!" Asuna turns around, calling out her sword in the process. "Sultry? Hardly… good looking is another story, though." Chigusa steps out of the woods on foot, starting to say something else. Asuna doesn't even give her a chance to speak, though, rushing her and throwing a quick downward chop at her head. Chigusa doesn't budge as Tsukuyomi appears out of nowhere and blocks the attack with ease "Still a monkey with a slab of metal…" she says "It's good to see you again, Monkey-chan!"

Asuna growls towards Tsukoyomi, launching another strike without even waiting. Their swords clang a few times as Asuna's attacks are met with swords, being blocked with ease every time. "Your attacks are so easy to guess, Monkey-chan!" Asuna snaps back at the comment, "Shut the hell up, you snot-nosed little rat!" Tsukoyomi half-feigns hurt feelings. "Well, how insulting. I was being quite polite to you and you had to go and call me names." Tsukoyomi launches towards Asuna, spinning in a circle and launching an attack that's altogether too close to one of Sakurazaki's attacks, creating a circular wave of Ki from her swords.

Grunting as the wave of Ki hits her sword, Asuna turns it sideways and blocks the most of it from hitting her body. However, the break in the wave misses her, the two sides of the wave remaining slice her sides just a little. Yelping in pain, Asuna begins to mentally panic. 'There's no way I can win against two swords in this fight, especially with bitch simply lurking and waiting...' she glares at Chigusa. Looking over, she notices Setsuna's Yuunagi laying on the ground where she was. 'There's my chance!' Asuna thinks aloud, diving for Yuunagi. Tsukoyomi realizes it just a moment too late, throwing all of her attention into stopping Asuna from getting it. Asuna grabs the sword and turns, whipping it out of its sheath and matching the overhead strike with a sideways parry.

"Hah... you're in for it now, you snide little shit." Asuna stands tall and growls towards Tsukoyomi, who backs up a bit and readies both of her swords. As she goes to attack again, Asuna simply blocks with Yuunagi, hefting her sword as hard as she can in a downward chop towards Tsukoyomi. As skillful as Tsukoyomi is, she doesn't have the strength to match the blow. Intercepting it with both of her swords, the force presses her just a bit into the ground, the impact causing the ground around her to dimple slightly. Suddenly, Asuna brings Yuunagi in from the side, connecting the hilt with Tsukoyomi's head, knocking her cold.

Chigusa sneers at Asuna, curling her lip and going to attack when she suddenly coughs heavily and collapses forward, caught by an arm in a white suit sleeve.

"Asuna-kun, are you alright?"

Blushing darkly enough to give Nodoka lessons, Asuna nods. "T...Takamichi-sensei, what are ... are you doing here?" The older man smiles. "I heard a commotion and came as soon as I could. And it seems I got here just in time to see you take care of things. You've gotten strong, Asuna." The older man takes the moment not to use his normal pet name for the Bakaranger, causing her to blush even darker and bow. "Thank you!" Takamichi walks towards Asuna, holding the unconscious Chigusa like she's nothing but a doll. "Asuna-kun, do you have your cell phone?" Asuna shakes her head "Here, use mine and look in the phone book. Dial the headmaster's phone and ask him to get in contact with the magic association." "Alright…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Negi and Mana deliver their packages to the infirmary, Shizuna steps out of the shadows and grimaces a little "I'll help tend to them. You two go see the headmaster… and Mana-san… you might wish to put on either a bra or another outfit. That one is soaked and see-through." Blinking and not realizing exactly the extent of what Shizuna said, Negi turns to peer quizzically at Mana only to find a palm striking him in the forehead. Mana remains silent, only the tiniest of blushes on her cheek as she crosses one arm quickly over her chest. "I'll see to it..." and with that, she walks out of the room, going towards the bathhouse. Negi stands, blushing darkly and quite taken aback. "I… I… Forgive me, Captain Tatsumiya!" But, it was too late, Shizuna only shaking her head "Go to the headmaster, Negi-kun." He nods a little, disappointed and proceeds to head towards the headmasters office.

When he gets there, though, he notices that Sakura, Takane D. and a few other of the festival mages are there. "..a problem. As you can no doubt tell, from the testimony of both Asuna here and Professor Takahata, our defenses have been breached. Two Kansai mercenaries..." Negi gasps and bolts forward "What?! B..but.. how?! When?!" Takamichi reaches down and grabs Negi by the scruff of his neck, holding him up like a kitten and looking at him eye to eye. "Shh… " Embarrassed, Negi is let down and shuffles to stand next to Asuna, who can't help but giggle. "Ahem…" the dean starts again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi leaves the meeting, much in the same state of mind he was in before the meeting. However, just as he walks out, he runs into Yue. "Ayase-san…" he says softly, cocking his head "What are you doing up this late?" Just a hint of panic is in Yue's eyes "I'm looking for Nodoka… have you seen her, Negi-sensei?" He smiles and nods "Yes, actually. She's back down in the nurse's office. It's nothing serious, she simply got frightened by something and collapsed." Grimacing, Yue begins to ask what when she's beat to the punch.

"Setsuna got into a fight with two henches from the Kansai association. She was beaten, but no too badly. I think it was just exhaustion." Nodding a little, Yue is once more beat to the punch. "Nodoka was out near the woods for some reason and stumbled upon Setsuna's form, collapsed. Her shriek woke up Mana and Mana found her and Setsuna… that's when Negi and I stepped in…" Asuna relays the story and what's happened so far, Yue nodding time and time again as it progresses. As soon as it's finished, she excuses herself to go check on Nodoka. Asuna excuses herself as well to go back and speak to Takamichi.


	5. I said SUCK

Yue arrives to the infirmary once more in this hectic day, taking a seat next to Nodoka, who's already awake. As Nodoka sees her enter, she goes to hop up and take off, but Ako stops her with a rather firm hand keeping her on the bed. "Stay til the nurse comes, then you can go if she says so." Nodoka lets out a small whining sound, slumping and trying to keep her eyes away from Yue.

"So, Nodoka-kun, would you mind not fainting so much? It's really bothersome." Nodoka fidgets a little and turns, bowing her head and half her body with it. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

Yue coughs slightly and rubs at the back of her head. "Er… I was kidding, goofy. I didn't actually mean for you to apologize to me."

Nodoka blinks before nodding and attempting to offer a smile. "Still, Yue-Yue, I'm sorry for worrying you." Yue nods and reaches out, quickly pressing her palm to Nodoka's forehead and pushing her back on the bed.

"Lay." Yue speaks rather drolly as if she were talking to an animal, and Nodoka obeys. "Now speak." Nodoka cuts her eyes at Yue, slightly annoyed, but it not showing any more than an annoyed kittens' face would show such an emotion.

"…" Nodoka keeps silent for a few seconds before poking her tongue out at Yue. Silence continues til they both start laughing, Yue grumbling and saying, "Why did you run away earlier? You really didn't need to…"

The purple-haired girl instantly clams up, hands clamping together as she looks down. "Er… I embarrassed myself. I… ano… I kind of got too close to you without realizing it. I thought you would get mad. Ano… you know, like you and Haruna when she starts to… to do something perverted."

Looking rather confused, Yue tilts her head. "But why would I treat you like I treat Haruna? She's an idiot. And a pervert. I've never seen you to be either of those. If anything, you're the exact opposite. Quiet, reserved, polite… and cute. If you compare that with her… 'qualities', you find her to be Loudmouthed, boisterous, rude and… well, I suppose she's got enough looks, but she doesn't have your flair."

Nodoka burns darkly as she hears that, not quite sure why she's so embarrassed by such things all of a sudden. She's heard them all her life of being around Yue and Haruna after all. "A..ar..arigatou, Yue-Yue. I think you're very pretty too!" she adds on before realizing what she was saying. Before Yue could even reply, Nodoka quickly jerks the cover near her over her head and shrinks.

"I mean I think you're cute too!" she acks and replies in response to that very quickly, "No! That's not what I mean! Wait, no! I'm not saying you're not cute! Ooh…" Nodoka's form slumps in defeat as she winds up talking herself into a hole. Yue watches rather passively before saying, In her normal voice, "Arigatou, though Negi-sensei still thinks you're cuter."

The form of the girl on the bed shrinks even more, if it's possible, scrunching up into a ball. "Don't say such a thing. You'll get Negi-sensei in trouble." Ako snickers from her little office, listening to the two and trying to appear to stay out of it. Just about this point, though, Chachamaru walks into the office, holding a little letter.

"Ayase-san, Miyazaki-san, forgive me for interrupting, but I have a message for miss Ayase from master." With that said, Chachamaru walks over, kindly places the message on Yue's lap and turns, leaving just as quickly as she came.

Yue gulps a little, Nodoka peering at her before Yue quickly lies and says, "She wanted to reschedule training because I begged her the time off to make sure you were alright." Nodoka nods, fully trusting anything her Yue-Yue would say. Yue opens the letter and reads it, reading it two or three times before quickly stuffing it into her purse. "Excuse me, Nodoka, I need to speak to Evangeline. I'll meet you back in the room later tonight, if you're not already asleep."

Nodoka studies Yue rather closely for a moment before nodding. "B..but it's the middle of the night, Yue-Yue, can't this wait til morning?"

"Well, she didn't specify a time… I suppose it could. I just wanted to get it over with as fast as possible, speaking with her."

"No. You're not going out this late! It's dangerous!" Nodoka says quite adamantly, causing Yue to give her a surprised look. "Alright, if you say so, I wouldn't want you to faint again from worry."

Blushing in embarrassment, Nodoka sticks her tongue out and quickly hops up, taking her leave. "W..wait, Miyazaki-san! You can't go yet!" Ako cries out, chasing after her and giving a defeated sigh at the door. "She's gone… she's fast for someone who works in a library."

"Yes, she has a nice body…" Yue states bluntly. "She gets a lot of exercise climbing up and down the shelves and exploring the rest of the island with Haruna and myself."

The night passes by rather uneventfully, at least the remnants of it. As the day starts back up again, Nodoka and Yue are both awoken by a large banging sound in the room next to them.

"DAMNED PERVERTED KID! GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" The door next to their room flies open and a loud thumping sound occurs. Yue and Nodoka rush to the door and open it, both looking rather shocked to see Negi slumped against the wall, rubbing his backside with one hand.

"But Asuna-san" he whines softly, getting back up and attempting to paw the door open. "I'm telling you it was an accident! If Chamo hadn't stepped in front of me I promise it wouldn't have happened!"

The door opens, Negi getting a hopeful look on his face as he suddenly finds himself with a faceful of ermine.

"AND STAY OUT, f#$& perverted idiots…" Asuna's voice trails off, softer as she finishes, making her choice of words hard to hear, despite being perfectly clear in what she said. Negi sits on his rump in tears as Nodoka cautiously walks out and bows apologetically.

"Negi-sensei, I'm sorry for your misfortune, but you can stay with me if you want!" She blushes and quickly retakes her words. "I mean you can stay with us, Yue, Haruna and I, if you wish! I'm sure they won't mind!"

Yes, quick save. Yue looks at her, a slight tint to her cheeks before nodding. "Yes, I don't mind, and if Haruna has any words, I'll change her tune. Please, use our room for the moment." Negi nods, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes with the back of a hand, plodding into the room, the ermine still outside on the ground.

"There's really not much for me to do… Miyazaki-san, Ayase-san. I was already waking up when I tripped over Chamo and accidentally fell on Asuna-san." Chamo rubs at the back of his head, a strange grin on his face.

"Yeah, Aniki! You sure pulled the moves on red this time! You got a faceful of ti..mph!" Yue politely drops a book atop Chamo, much to the chagrin of he and Negi. "Watch the language, chamo-kun." Yue says, her cheeks rather rosy from knowing how it was going to end. Negi seems rather oblivious of that language, and Nodoka seems stuck still in choosing where to sit.

With Negi sitting on one of the double seats, Yue opposite him on the couch, Nodoka looks back and forth and seems really to be having a hard time trying to decide where to sit. 'I could sit right next to Negi-sensei…' she closes her eyes, thinking about how he could just lean right over and kiss her. Her cheeks go dark, but she slumps a little and looks at Yue, who's politely holding a conversation with Negi.

'But what would Yue-Yue feel?' sighing, though not entirely disappointed, Nodoka takes a seat /right next to/ Yue. Like, just a very short distance from being in her 'personal bubble' of space. Yue blinks and looks at Nodoka, who simply offers a smile and a nod.

Yue shrugs a little, starting to pick the conversation up again when a knock is heard at the door. Standing and answering it, Asuna is standing there with a sack of clothing over her shoulder In a sack. "Please forgive me for interrupting your conversation with our perverted teacher, but I thought it might be good if he had some clothing. He's NOT stepping foot back in my room for the duration of the weekend. You don't have to house him here, Yue-san, Nodoka-san, if you don't wish to. There is no obligation whatsoever. Good day."

And with that, Asuna drops the sack of clothing, turns and promptly vanishes back into her room, just a little bit of a huffy stomp as she closes her door. Yue looks at the sack with a bit of a curious glance before realizing that there's a pair of kids underwear on the top. Blushing just a tiny bit, Yue quickly uses a balled up fist to push the pair of undies into the bag and pulls it tight, picking it up.

"Negi-sensei, I'm sure you heard." Negi nods, "Here… " Yue holds out the bag, Negi gratefully taking it and rushing into the bathroom to change. Nodoka can't help but giggle as she watches her love-interest of a teacher run off, looking back to Yue and cocking her head.

"Why are you blushing, Yue-Yue?" Gulping, Yue shakes her head quickly, "I'm not blushing! I'm just hot. Yeah, just hot." Nodoka continues to look at her a minute before nodding and turning back to look at the bathroom. Perhaps Negi-sensei might leave the door cracked just enough to where she might be able to see from where she's at.

No luck, he shuts the door TIGHT.

Sighing, Nodoka turns to speak to Yue, but finds that she's already left the area, and indeed, the dorm room, as the door shuts.

"Master, Ayase-san is here, as requested." Evangeline comes from around the corner leading to the kitchen, looking towards Yue with a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. "Good, good, come in and haff a sheat… don't get comphortable, we'll be heading to my reshort shoon enough."

Chachamaru stares at Evangeline, the chibi-vampire returning the look, pulling the toothbrush out of her mouth and rather nastily replying, "And what exactly are you looking at, robot?" Chachamaru walks up and very gently, as if she was touching a flower, wipes off a dot of toothpaste foam from Evangeline's nose.

"You had some stray cleaning paste on your nose…" Evangeline growls and walks off, giving a string of curses towards the android servant. Yue snickers just a tiny bit, cringing as she hears, "I'll cut your tongue out Ayase if I hear you snickering me ever again!" Yue nods, despite not seeing Evangeline, quickly stopping her snickering(despite how much she's having to stifle a laugh).

Quickly working to fix Yue a meal, Chachamaru finishes up just as Evangeline walks haughtily out of her changing room, dressed in one of her typical loli-goth outfits, complete with an upside down crucifix-adorned tie. "Bring that with you and meet me in the resort. Don't make me wait, or you'll regret it."

Evangeline exits just as gracefully and quietly as she came, Chachamaru handing the plate and drink to Yue before bowing and excusing herself to busy about her chores.

Entering the resort, Yue can't help but give a shiver, the temperature seeming to have dropped greatly than it's normal summer environment. She sets her meal on the table right next to her as she arrives and walks the short distance to where Evangeline is standing. Pulling out her card, she says in a firm voice, "Adeat!"

The witches garbs from her card surround her and attach to her, her old junkaround clothing vanishing. "Now, look into your book and tell me what you see under the topic of affection. Specifically, examples."

Yue looks completely confused, a venomous look from Evangeline quickly making her snap her book open to the topic. "A prime example of affection would be between Miyazaki Nodoka and Negi Springfield. Both people have different types of affection for each other, one close to love, the other closer to admiration and respect."

Evangeline says simply, "Keep reading."

"Another example, no higher or lower than the previous would be that of the relationship between Miyazaki Nodoka and Aya…se…" Yue looks to Evangeline before saying plainly, "This is a joke, right? Why are you having me read this? All it is doing is explaining that Nodoka and I are friends."

Evangeline snort s before turning and thumping Yue lightly on the forehead. "Friends indeed. You're a regular Negi-bozou, you know that?" Yue cocks her head and goes to ask before she stops, deciding it best not to.

"Was that it, Eva?" Evangeline shakes her head, holding out her palm towards Yue and giving a come-hither motion with her fingers. Shivering as she suddenly feels very cold, Yue floats towards Evangeline, receiving an embrace laced with venom from the vampire. "Be still… I lied when I spoke of not wanting to sample your blood. You amaze me, Ayase, to be such a dunce, yet so smart. You hold great talent in you. I want to know exactly how much."

Evangeline leans in, teeth exposed as Yue suddenly flinches, arms coming up and pushing hard against Evangeline, causing her to tumble backwards and onto the floor. "What the hell was that for Ayase! Are you looking to be beaten into submission!"

Shivering still, arms wrapped around her torso, Yue shakes her head. "You aren't going to steal anything from me. If you want something, you can very-well ask for it." The two girls stare at each other for what seems like forever before Evangeline grins wide, fangs showing. "You couldn't stop me from taking you if you wanted to."

"You're right, I couldn't, but if I hadn't, you'd be dead right about now." Evangeline gawks at the librarian. "I've been taking Garlic tablets daily to help with a vitamin regiment I've been on. My blood is laced with garlic."

Eva lets out a small snarl before rising and walking over to Yue, grabbing her roughly around the lower back and pulling her close. Sticking her face right to her neck, Evangeline sniffs deeply, causing Yue to blush just as deeply.

"Bah… you reek. I hadn't even noticed you smell like garlic." Yue frowns, "I don't smell like garlic… I bathe twice a day and use nice scents." Evangeline laughs slightly, "You smell like garlic… and seasalt to me, Ayase. I'm a vampire, I can smell things better than you, don't you forget."

Yue rolls her eyes and starts to walk to the exit when Evangeline says, "I still have that photo from Asakura. Unless you want the world seeing Miyazaki and yourself kissing, I suggest you stay until I receive my payment." Yue stops right where she is, turning and hissing slightly at Evangeline, "What exactly do you want."

Eva snaps her fingers, Yue's clothing instantly vanishing, being replaced by a very, VERY skimpy maids uniform. "Come here, now." She commands, strings wrapping behind Yue and pulling her straight(but not roughly) to Evangeline. "Now, your payment is to kneel before and kiss my feet. And you should probably thank me too."

Staring at her in disbelief, Yue is forced to her knees by the weight of the invisible strings. "I don't want to." She protests weakly, the strings forcing her down to Evangeline's raised foot. "Just one kiss, and a thank you and you are free to go, Ayase." Grinning wickedly, Evangeline watches as Yue slowly starts to lean down to her foot.

Breathing just a little faster in anticipation, Evangeline suddenly lets out a yelp as Yue bites her foot. "I won't submit to anyone!" Evangeline growls, the strings lifting Yue up like a fish from the water. "I should rip you to pieces, you stupid little heifer." Yue hangs there, tears in her eyes from the pain of having the strings tightening into her.

"You will bow to me, I will see to it that you won't leave her til you do." Tears slide down Yue's cheeks as the strings force her into a kneeling position before Evangeline. "I will see you break, Ayase, and I will enjoy it.

"And if you try, I shall tell Negi how you really feel about his father!" Evangeline blinks and looks up only to see Nodoka standing there, her diary out and open, prying into her mind. "How dare you…" Nodoka straightens up, putting on as much bravado as she can.

"No, how dare you try to force Yue-Yue to submit to you like she's some kind of slave! You let her go now or I'll let Negi-sensei know! I'm not lying! I will do it!" Evangeline looks to her before smirking, Nodoka suddenly letting out a scared squeak as the strings from Evangeline loop around her too, carrying her over to where Yue is.

"Now, isn't this an interesting predicament. Two new servants… and two feet in need of kissing." Nodoka writhes in fright, trying to get loose, nearly in tears as Yue looks at her. "Idiot! Why did you come here!" Yue demands from Nodoka, who simply smiles at her.

"I came here to help you with whatever task Evangeline required of you… and I'm glad I did. Even if I wasn't of much help, I'm glad I could help some." Evangeline scoffs and summons a chair, sitting in it with one leg crossed limply over the other. "Hm… should I ask you to kiss my feet, or perhaps I should ask you to play more with my toes…"

Yue and Nodoka blush darkly before Evangeline grins wickedly. "Actually, I have a much better idea." The youngest-looking of the Karakuri sisters walks up to Evangeline, who quickly whispers into her ear, the android nodding and walking off. "What are you plotting, Evangeline?" Yue asks, suddenly going dark red and making a spluttering sound as she finds two toes stuck in her mouth. "Bite and I will kill you. Now suck."

Yue shakes her head, not doing either thing at the moment, trying to pull back and finding the strings stopping her from. "I said, SUCK. I will pull them out the moment you do that." Nodoka is in tears, looking at Yue. "Don't do it, Yue! Just wait a moment, I'll help y..Mmph!" Nodoka quickly jams her mouth shut as Evangeline prods at her mouth with the toes of her other foot.

"I suggest you quiet down before I make you do the same thing, Miyazaki." Suddenly, the child vampire shivers, looking down at Yue and saying, "Very good girl, you learn fast when you want out of a situation." As promised, Evangeline pulls her foot back, her big toe now slick from Yue's mouth.

Looking utterly defeated, Yue goes limp, the strings loosening as she kneels there. "One horse down, one to go." Eva looks to Nodoka, who jams her mouth tight.

'You're going to be a hard break… but I think I know just the thing. If I were to give Yue a love potion, one that makes her infatuated with the first person she sees… what would you do to stop me from being that person? What lengths would you go to just so I don't become her object of affections. Or would you let it happen just so you can have Negi all to yourself?"

The Karakuri sister walks up, holding a tray with a small pink potion on it. "Choose your destiny, Miyazaki-san, what will it be?" Evangeline slackens the strings a little, Nodoka looking panicked. Suddenly, and quite unexpected to Evangeline, Nodoka springs up, snatching the potion from Evangeline, popping the flask and downing it in one gulp.

Evangeline, however, doesn't stop her. She snickers, before starting to cackle evily. "Oh, this is priceless! Better than I could have expected!" Yue looks up, looking to Nodoka before blushing darkly and nodding off. "Yue-Yue!" she hears, though the voice seems distorted, strangely deeper than it usually would sound. "Please be alright!" Just as she goes to nod off, she opens her eyes, looking up to see a distorted looking Nodoka. She's still just as warm as she usually is, but she seems larger almost…

Dear Diary

Ever since Evangeline teleported Yue and I onto this miniature island in her resort, I've been feeling these strange chest pains. It's almost like my chest is contracting. Yue hasn't woken up yet, and I'm starting to get really worried about her. She doesn't seem to be having any pain, her face isn't showing anything but peace. It's almost like she's in a coma. I'm having another chest pain. I know I don't have the biggest chest, but it feels like my chest is shrinking. That can't be. Or could it. That potion I stole from Evangeline's grasp and took, it might be causing these pains. I'm scared, I want someone to hold me. Negi-sensei… Haruna… Yue… I don't have anyone to hold me, I'm all alone. All I have Is you and myself. You won't abandon me, will you, my diary?

Dear Diary

It's been three days now. Luckily, this island has food and water. Yue hasn't budged at all, it's like she's comatose. I'm way past frightened. I don't know what to do, I don't have Konoka-san's healing powers or Yue-Yue's book to see how I can fix her. I can't even swim away from this island because of the creatures that seem to be swimming in the water. I don't know what to do. Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you wet, diary. I'll try to keep my tears to myself next time. I just really don't know what to do. These pains have become worse. My chest has stopped hurting, but now my hips and back have began to hurt. What's happening to me? Was I stupid for taking that potion? No… I would do it again if I had to, I saved Yue-Yue from any more humiliation. I'm looking at her now, her resting form, her calm, almost angelic face. Every time I look at her mouth, all I can imagine is Evangeline forcing Yue to do what she did. I feel sick to my stomach every time I look at her, is that wrong of me?

Dear Diary

Five days. Yue's position hasn't changed any, although I've started to wonder not why I am changing, but into what. My chest has become flat, my hips losing their taper… I've gotten taller, I can tell this because my clothing won't fit me right anymore. My hair has grown slightly, I imagine it looks really shaggy, though I can't say for sure, speaking I don't have a mirror. However, when I look at Yue now, speaking It old you last time how I was so sickened by what I saw… I just want to hug her now, want to erase that from her memory, from my memory. In fact… I think I'll do that. I'll fill you in tomorrow.

Nodoka looks towards Yue, a small smile on her face. "Yue-Yue…" she says, her voice having changed without her realizing it. As she speaks, her hands come up to her throat, rubbing lightly, the part of her body slightly sore. Even her hands had changed, slightly larger in size, though not general shape. Sitting next to Yue, Nodoka stretches out and pulls her into a hug. "Why won't you wake up… what did that wicked vampire do to you."

Losing herself in thought, when she snaps back to reality, she finds herself once more with her face just inches from Yue's. However, this time… she doesn't pull away, thinking of Evangeline's foot. This time, she can only realize how much she wants to feel Yue's lips on hers again.

"Forgive me, Yue-Yue, I can't help myself… just one kiss, one taste once more." Closing her eyes, she leans in, gently pressing her lips to Yue's. 'She's so soft…' runs through her head, her arms wrapping around Yue and holding her close. Nuzzling her face against Yue's, she keeps the kiss intact, not pulling back. 'I'm sorry, Yue, but I can't help it. You're so soft, I'm lonely. Please, forgive me if I'm taking advantage of you, but I think I love you, and I want to get all memories the both of us have from Evangeline away. I want your lips to be yours for whatever you want, not for what she wanted them for.'

Suddenly, Nodoka lets out a pained sound, holding onto her crotch with both hands. "W…what's happening to me?" she says aloud, bending over in pain and nearly crying aloud as she suddenly hears, "N…Nodoka…? Is that you?" Trying to ignore the pain, Nodoka turns and looks at Yue, tears running down her cheeks now from happiness. "Yue-Yue!"

She falls down next to Yue, wrapping around her in a tight hug. "Nodoka, is it really you? What's wrong with you, you sound so different… look so different." Quite embarrassed and a little disappointed at the remark, Nodoka pulls away and turns, hunching over and trying to hide her form and front from Yue. "I think it's that potion I drank. It seems to be having certain effects on my body. My chest has shrank, my bones have started to change shape… I've gotten taller, my voice got deeper. I don't know what's g.."

Nodoka suddenly winces over in pain again, hands holding her crotch. "Aah… It's happening again. Hurts so much…" Yue, in a panicked looking state, reaches out and pulls Nodoka into a hug, resting her face on Nodoka's neck. "Shh… just be still. It's alright."

As she places her hands atop Nodoka's, trying to comfort her, she gasps as she feels Nodoka's hands press away from her body a little. "You're swelling… be still, I'll try to heal you. I know basic deflammatory magic!" Before Nodoka can stop her, Yue slips her hands down Nodoka's skirt, about to cast a spell before she goes blood red and jerks her hands back, scooting back and casting a surprised look, instead of the spell, at Nodoka.

"THAT WASN'T A VAGINA!"


End file.
